


【肖根】实习期（7）完结

by SamLishi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLishi/pseuds/SamLishi
Summary: 标题： 实习期（7）完结是否原创： 原创配对： 肖根特殊题材警告： 蛇精病Root x 实习医Shaw AU——立世无痕





	

对于Shaw交空白的实习报告这件事，Cole显得比Shaw更加不安，一方面他害怕自己被Shaw发现偷看了她的实习报告，另一方面他担心这给Shaw造成什么糟糕的后果。  
没有任何一个实习生喜欢和自己的导师喝茶，即便导师是自己的哥哥，据他所知，Shaw对Dr. Reese可一点也没有对兄长的友爱。  
如果那个不知道脾气的Dr. Groves回来了说不定会更难办，Shaw连靠着Dr. Reese来解决这个麻烦的机会都没有了。  
而Cole猜对了，Dr. Groves回来了。  
“Dr. Groves叫你去她办公室一趟。”  
Cole是被值班的小护士告知的，她们还没敢大清早主动去招惹Shaw。他拦住了一手端着咖啡，另一手抓着苹果汁的Shaw。  
“Dr. Groves？”  
这个名字除了Shaw每天进去大吃大喝肆意妄为的办公室门上写着，她已经很久没听到了。  
“她今天回来了。”  
Cole点点头，他犹豫了一下要不要说出来，最后还是决定把话憋回去。Shaw一定自己也知道，交一份空白的实习报告，肯定得去会一会这位Dr. Groves的。  
“我知道了。”  
Shaw面无表情的把手里的咖啡喝光，直接上到六楼，在6741病房前踌躇了半天，还是转身去了主任医师办公室。  
她第一次没有自己拿钥匙打开这扇门，而是礼貌的敲了敲。  
“Come in.”  
传出来的声音熟悉的不能更熟悉了，Shaw捏紧了手里的苹果汁一把推开门。  
“Did you miss me?”  
站在办公桌前的Root笑得很灿烂。

“What the hell？”  
Shaw瞪大了眼睛，她没听错，也没看错。棕色的头发，上挑的嘴角，琥珀色的眼睛，甜腻的小颤音，黑色的指甲油。  
除了Root不会是第二个人。  
“You are Samantha Groves.”  
Shaw笃定的从牙缝里蹦出音节。  
“I prefer you call me Root，sweetie.”  
Root撑住桌延坐了上去，细长的腿懒洋洋的晃动着，就像她坐在6741病房里一样。她的目光锁定在了Shaw手上的苹果汁上，嘴角马上漫上一个更灿烂的笑。  
“I know you come back for me.”  
Shaw瞪视着她，仿佛这就能把之前被戏耍的份全还回去似得。Root皱了皱鼻子伸手去拿她手里的果汁，自说自话着  
“空白的实习报告？That‘s so sweet.”  
“受伤休假，哈？“  
Root的手得寸进尺的攀上Shaw的手腕，似乎无意去争夺她手里那盒快被捏变形的果汁，而Shaw立刻甩开了还附赠了一个天大的白眼  
“Sameen，我是真的受伤了。”  
主任医师故作委屈的撅起了嘴，鹿一般的琥珀眼睛张得大大的，满是无辜，任由Shaw有些疑惑的蹙眉上下打量她。  
“Babe，我受的是情伤，你的资料诱发了我的病。感谢这么多天的治疗。”  
Shaw一个没忍住，对着Root的笑脸来了一拳。  
“我他妈的是外科医生！”

Root醒来后，发现自己躺在手术台上，右边脸颊有着钝痛，偏了偏头，穿着白大褂的Shaw正保持一个她所见过的最灿烂的微笑。  
“抱歉，我是外科医生，只会对身体伤害进行治疗。”  
Shaw假惺惺的道歉还配有孩子气的仰头，Root感觉自己矮的那拳效力还没过去，脑子晕乎乎的感觉自己中了大奖。她眼睛亮晶晶的，努力克制自己嘴角的笑不要扬的过分  
“所以，你要在我的衬衫上进行Y形切口吗？Dr. Shaw.”  
Shaw的笑容加深  
“Y形切口是法医干的事。”  
下一秒，Root的衬衫被撕开。  
“外科医生是用手解衬衫的。”

Root轻吸一口气嘴角被克制的弧度还是禁不住的浮现了出来，小颤音里带着毫不掩饰的笑意  
“你想这么做多久了？Doctor.”  
“你的问题太多了。”  
Shaw似乎有些恼怒的把Root拽了起来，咬住了近在咫尺的红唇，强迫多嘴的人把话咽回喉咙，她的舌头野蛮的顶开Root的齿关，沿着上颚划过去又扫向舌面，肆意妄为的在狭小的空间里扫荡，然后叼住那条无处可逃的舌头吮吸起来。  
她满意的听到了自己外科级别的接吻让Root喉咙不自觉的吞咽，还有轻声的闷哼，没有多余的任何一句废话。  
Root太妃糖般的眸子更像是融化的蜂蜜，湿漉漉的粘糊糊的，就这样一眨不眨的盯着Shaw，那双大长腿放荡的勾上了她的腰，甚至脚踝还在她的后背上下蹭了蹭。  
这是犯罪。  
而且Shaw记得自己没脱掉Root的高跟鞋。

“哭包。”  
Shaw的笑比之前更真实了，带着几分嘲讽的说着，双手丝毫不浪费的摸上Root的膝盖，沿着不长的职业裙往里溜。（她在把被自己揍昏的Root搬起来塞进车里时就想那么干了。）  
而Root终于从那个热烈到让她浑身上下的细胞都燃烧起来的吻里挣脱出来，一边大口大口的喘气，一边毫不犹豫的伸手捧住了Shaw的胸，富有技巧的蹂躏了起来，还顺带调整了一下自己的位置故意将呼吸全都吐进Shaw的耳朵。  
“You are wet.”  
Shaw似乎先攻破了敌军的营寨，她带着些骄傲的用指尖在Root腿间那片濡湿的布料上按了按，然后毫不犹豫的挑开，钻进去，不留任何时机的绕着突起的阴蒂打转。她迫不及待的想看Root溃不成军的模样。  
“Hum...you are tough.”  
Root并没有如Shaw的预想那样马上缴械投降，这让Shaw的满意程度反而翻了一番，这才是乐趣所在。  
Root因为Shaw的突然袭击而从喉咙里压抑的哼出两声呻吟，手上的动作蛮横起来，将自己紧紧贴了上去的同时，用抹着黑色指甲油的指甲隔着白大褂在Shaw双峰的顶端划来划去。  
Shaw的身子抖了抖，给出了最诚实的反应。  
Root沉浸在自己的小小胜利里，但同时脊柱窜起了电流又让她恨不得整个人软在Shaw的手下。  
她一边扭腰迎合着在她敏感点上作祟的手指，还有另外那根在入口不紧不慢的挑逗就是不跟给她个痛快的手指，一边破碎的呼吸着，带着浓重的喘息和轻轻的呻吟。  
而Root还不想放弃，她手有些颤抖，但不妨碍她解开Shaw白大褂的扣子。  
但当她的内衣被Shaw扯下来，可怜兮兮的躺在地上，然后乳尖被温热的口腔包围时，她知道自己认输了。

Shaw的手指滑入了她潮湿的甬道，仅仅是这样一个小动作，就让她浑身都颤了下，更别提她的医生是个实用主义，在第一时间就开始摩挲她体内的敏感点，然后毫不留情地狂轰滥炸。  
Root的手揉进了抵在自己胸前的黑发里，她因为Shaw的动作长长的叹息，然后又像小动物般的呜咽，双腿紧紧的绞着医生的腰，仰起头毫不犹豫的将Shaw的手引领到自己脖颈。  
“窒息？这可是个惊喜。”  
Shaw又笑了下，微微抬起头，然后手上开始慢慢用力。  
Root的脸因为情潮而泛红，身子濒临高潮的紧绷，随着她手上的用力腰扭动的更加厉害。  
就在Root快到登顶的那一瞬间，Shaw松开了手，两只。她看着Root像脱水的鱼一样倒回了手术台上，幽怨的瞪着她，难耐的磨蹭着她湿漉漉的手想要缓解。

“珍惜手术室。”  
这是Shaw给出的唯一解答，好像Root真的是个需要她做手术的病人一样，冷静的走到旁边拿起了一把干净的手术刀。  
Root看着她，没有一点畏惧，倒是慢慢的期待。  
然后她用手术刀侧拍了拍Root的大腿，再往里，刀柄顶住了她的病人正不满的收缩想要吞进些什么的地方。  
Root的笑扩大了，她深吸一口气舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。  
“你真懂怎么取悦女孩，Sameen。”  
冰凉的手术刀在Root温热的甬道里一点点升温，裙子因为刀刃的划过产生的撕拉声与进出的水声混合着。  
Root的呻吟声不受控制地从喉咙溢出，还没从刚刚第一次的濒临高潮里缓过来的身子，飞速的跟上了第二次的节奏，高潮来得迅猛的无法预料。  
Shaw的手掌全湿了，手术刀也是，她像一个专业医生一样抽出手术刀，好好的放在需要消毒的器械的盘子里。  
Root不确定自己最后是否尖叫了出来，也可能她甚至连声音都发不出来。她躺在手术台上大口大口的喘气，偏着头专注的看Shaw的“收尾工作”。  
Shaw把Root的内衣捡起来递给她，然后低头整理自己被Root扯得皱巴巴的白大褂，还有颗扣子也不知道被她扯去了哪里。  
“手术结束了？Dr. Shaw.”  
Root坐起身子一边穿内衣一边笑  
“我非常确信你需要复诊，Root.”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，皮笑肉不笑的转过去看了她一眼。

Dr. Groves复职了，而Shaw因为不合格的实验报告被留在精神科要求多实习六个月。  
Cole有些狐疑的看着Shaw，她看起来似乎不是那么生气？他被迫把准备了一晚上的安慰话全咽了回去，又看了眼手上Shaw的实习安排。  
“Shaw，你可以不用去照顾6741的病人了，Dr. Groves需要一个实习生助理，希望你可以去。”  
Shaw看了眼那份实习安排翻了个白眼。  
Cole小心翼翼的又问道  
“如果可以，帮我问问Dr. Groves，我能带Claire周末出去转转吗，一周就一次。”  
“A date？”  
棕发女人快走了两步站在Shaw和Cole面前，她眨了眨眼问道。  
蓝眼睛男孩的脸红了起来，Root愉快的笑了。  
“可以，并且Shaw，来我办公室。”

**Author's Note:**

> 看完如果回老福特和我说说话我会很高兴的  
> 说不定就有下一篇粮了——


End file.
